


Die By Your Hand

by Magicath229



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, YullenWeek2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath229/pseuds/Magicath229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You told me that if anyone is going to kill me it was going to be you, and since you've decided to run with me, I've decided I’m not going to die. Not by anyone else's hand, only yours.”</p><p>“You're an idiot, Moyashi.”</p><p>“I am aren’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die By Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm a bit rusty, but this was Yullen week and I couldn't help myself. The relationship between Allen and Kanda is a bit more implied, and the drabble is a lot more angsty than I thought it'd be, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Theme 1: Trust.

Kanda paced the floor, not wanting to look at Allen at the moment; it was his third lapse this evening. Neah’s appearances were becoming more frequent and Allen’s strength was getting weaker. Kanda didn’t know what to do at this point. Others had let go of Allen at this point, but he hadn’t. It hurt too much to let go; to let go of someone else. But now the two were sitting in a raggedy motel on the edge of London running from demons, the church, from life. 

The room was dark, lit only by the dim lamp on the night stand. Johnny was on a dinner run, leaving only Allen and Kanda together in awkward silence. 

“We’ll start the trip to Brighton at midnight, so rest up, Moyashi.”

Kanda glanced towards Allen who leaned against the backboard of the bed with his arms and legs tucked into himself. He looked up and smiled sadly.

“Whatever you say, captain.”

Kanda bit his cheek. He didn’t want to see Allen this weak, it wasn’t like the boy he had known. The haughty little fuck who was rambunctious and wanted to save everyone he laid eyes on. He was like an angel, swathed in white. Someone who grew up surrounded by hell but was left pure. Or at least that’s what Kanda thought.

“Kanda,” Allen said softly. “When we get out of this mess let’s take another trip to Mater. Let’s run away together.”

“Idiot. What makes you think we’re getting out of here alive?”

“You promised.”

“What?”

Kanda stared at Allen. His skin was pale, almost translucent, and his bones were jutting out at the joints, but his eyes were still as fierce as ever. They were the one thing that kept Kanda going, the one thing that told him maybe there was salvation for Allen Walker.

“You told me that if anyone is going to kill me it was going to be you, and since you've decided to run with me, I've decided I’m not going to die. Not by anyone else's hand. Only yours.”

“You idiot.”

“I am aren’t I? An idiot.”

“And a beansprout.”

Allen glared.

“An idiot who trusts you with their life, Kanda.”

“You trust me?” Kanda asked.

Allen looked at Kanda with soft eyes and a small smile. It's a lot more than trust, you idiot, he thought.

“I trust you.....Bakanda.”


End file.
